Please go careful with my heart
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: Peyton and Lucas had sex a week before his wedding and after he tells her he hates her she finds out she's pregnant so she tells him but she's been put through so much confusion that she doesn't know if she can trust him or not. Will he admit his feelings before it's too late or has Lucas lost Peyton forever. Obviously this is a Leyton story. Naley and Brulien.
1. Water Balloons

**A/N: I have seen so many stories where Peyton gets pregnant and doesn't tell Lucas so I thought about one where she does tell him. I'm still new to writing for "One Tree Hill" so bear with me but I have spent a lot of time on this story and I already have most of the story written so updates should be very frequent. I hope that people still read "One Tree Hill" stories? Anyway if you like what I've done with this story please review and let me know as I love to hear what people have to say. The more reviews I get the more I know that people want to read on.**

 **In this story everything before 5.18 happened the only things that happened from 5.18 is up until when Haley shows Peyton Lucas' predictions. Everything else is AU from there. Hopefully that will help… Anyway on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Chapter One: Water Balloons

The sound of her phone ringing took Haley away from the peaceful sleep she was having, she turned to her night-stand to see that the clock said; 6am.

"This better be important" Haley sighed to herself as she picked up the phone and pressed 'accept call'.

"Hello" She said without checking the caller I.D.

"Haley it is Millie" Came Millicent's frantic voice.

"Hey, Millie, What's up?" Haley asked concerned as she sat up in the bed.

"It's Peyton!" Millie said, her voice seemed shaky from panic. Haley sighed knowing that this presumably had something to do with Lucas as the last time Millicent had called her about Peyton Lucas had just told her he hated her. Haley had tried to cheer her up last time by showing her Lucas' predictions but by the sound of Millicent's voice it didn't seem like it had.

"She's throwing water balloons again, she must have used Brooke's key and got here before me. I'm only here early because there was some paperwork that needed doing" Millie explained, Haley nodded along before she realized she was on the phone.

"Okay, Millie I'll be there soon" Haley promised as she hung up the phone and started rushing to get ready. She felt Nathan turn over in bed and he looked at her with concern on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked, sleepily. Haley lent down to kiss him.

"It's Peyton" Haley said as she pulled apart. "She needs me; I don't know how long I'll be so have fun with Jamie and Q today, okay?" Haley said giving him one last kiss before she got dressed and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Peyton!" Haley said as she entered through the door to the roof of Clothes Over Bros. Peyton turned to face Haley as she walked closer and Haley felt a sense of déjà vu coming as she spotted the water balloon in Peyton's hand. Tears were streaming down her face.

"What's wrong this time?" Haley asked giving Peyton a much needed hug.

"I'm pregnant, Haley!" Peyton sobbed sitting down on the ledge, Haley couldn't help but open her mouth in shock this had been the last thing she'd expected.

"Oh… wait… who is.. who is?" Haley trailed off, she didn't think Peyton had been seeing anyone.

"It's Lucas… he's the father Haley" Peyton admitted, looking down at the floor as if she felt ashamed in herself.

"Umm… since when did you and Lucas have sex… you didn't tell me" Haley said confused. She was trying to stay comforting yet at the same time she was desperate for the information.

"It was a week before his wedding. I know that sounds terrible. I had just told him a couple of days ago that I'd bury my feelings so that he could be happy but he showed up at Tric and we'd both been drinking… I lost myself and we went back to mine and one thing lead to another… after that night I felt so terrible about what I'd done and then he said "I do" to Lindsey. My heart broke" Peyton admitted, Haley sighed feeling a little bit of anger towards Lucas for making Peyton feel this way but at the same time she knew that his heart had been conflicted. She understood what had been going on his head but that didn't mean she had to like it!

"Oh, Peyton!" Haley said sadly giving her another hug.

"Brooke said that it was still good that the wedding didn't happen but he said "I do" to Lindsey… he said it Haley. That tells me that it's her he wants to be with and now I'm pregnant" Peyton sobbed, she was angry at the same time it was clear to Haley with the way she'd said it.

"What are you going to do?" Haley asked as she wiped away some of Peyton's tears. Peyton shook her head.

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to have to tell him… but what if he thinks I'm trying to trap him into something he doesn't want?" Peyton asked, she stood up and started pacing around the roof.

"He won't think that Peyton. I know Lucas better than anyone and he's wanted to have children his whole life… he'll be happy about it… maybe a little bit confused… I know it doesn't seem like it right now but it'll all be okay!" Haley assured her, Peyton shook her head.

"But I've had enough of all the confusion, Haley!" Peyton stated angrily. "He needs to stop with all the confusing stuff. He proposed to me and left me all alone in that hotel room after I said; 'Someday' and then when I come back for him he tells me he's with Lindsey and then he kisses me and then he proposes to Lindsey and then I tell him I'll let him go so he has sex with me and then he say's 'I do' to Lindsey" Peyton said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Oh Peyton, I know things look really bad right now but it'll all be okay!" Haley said again knowing that Peyton needed all the assurance she could get. She hugged her again. "Thanks Haley" Peyton sighed.

"Now come on because Millicent's freaking out down there, we'll go to the studio and listen to some of those new music artists'. That should cheer you up" Haley said leading Peyton back downstairs.

* * *

"Well that was awful!" Peyton sighed after they listened to one of the demos, she put in another one and they both listened in silence. The song was so catchy by the end that Peyton and Haley started dancing along and smiling to themselves.

"Now that's a winner, which one was this again?" Haley asked after the song was finished, Peyton checked the CD case and read the person's name.

"Jack the rhymer" Peyton said, she rolled her eyes. "This seems a little cliche the song is good but we might have to convince him to change his name" Peyton said. Haley nodded.

"Yeah, I'll email his agent" Haley said as she typed in the details from the CD cover. "So when are you going to tell him?" Haley asked as she continued typing the email.

"I guess today. I mean it'll be better to get it over and done with" Peyton sighed, she moved her hair away from her face and leaned back in her chair. "It'll be scarier the longer I wait" Peyton added.

"Peyton I know I keep saying this but it will be okay. Lucas won't let you raise this baby all by yourself, you know that!" Haley said, frowning a little.

"I know but that's the thing Haley. I love him so much that it hurts and I know that being around him so much is going to break my heart… and maybe this is selfish of me? But I want this baby, I think I need this baby… after losing two mothers all I've wanted is to someday have a child of my own… and I know it's not really fair to bring a baby into a broken relationship" Peyton said. Haley hugged her for what seemed like the 100th time that day, not that she minded.

"That is not selfish to want to have your baby… this baby is going to have so much love whether or not his or her parents are together!" Haley assured her, Peyton nodded.

"I know you're right. It's just going to be hard being around someone who hates me, you know?" Peyton said.

"I know his words said otherwise but Lucas does not hate you! He's just hurting and he's taking it out on you because you're the one he loves most!" Haley said.

"I know that what you're saying makes sense but I'm finding it hard to believe it right now!" Peyton sighed. "I guess I should go and tell him" Peyton said picking up her bag and starting to leave.

"Good luck, Peyton!" Haley called out, then turned back to the computer screen and frowned at it as if it was the computers fault or something.

* * *

The River court had been the first place that Peyton went to, to find him and sure enough there he was dribbling the ball along the court with his hood up oblivious to the world just like he had been the night she nearly ran him over years ago. She stepped out of the comet and walked towards him slowly.

"Lucas" She said distracting him from whatever he was thinking and he neglected the ball and turned to face her his eyebrows furrowed as he caught the sad look in her eyes.

"Peyton" He said softly he hated to see her so broken… then he realized that most of the time it was because of him. He mentally kicked himself for making her feel this way.

"I need to talk to you" Peyton said sadly she'd been dreading this conversation all day but she figured that it would be better to get it over and done with.

"Okay, Peyton. What's up?" Lucas asked. Peyton took a long and much needed deep breath. 'just like ripping a band aid off' she thought to herself.

"I'm pregnant" She said finally, relief washed over her as she realized she'd finally said the two words she'd been dreading all day. Lucas stared at her dumbly with his mouth agape.

"Oh" He said after a minute or two and she was reminded of the time he'd said the exact same thing after she'd confessed her love to him. Her heart broke a little bit more as she realized not much had changed since that night.

* * *

 **A/N: Now this story can go one of two ways it all depends on what you want to see;**

 **1: Lucas is there for the baby but doesn't realize his feelings for Peyton until it seems like it's too late and he tries to win her back.**

 **Or 2: Lucas is there for the baby and just before she had told him about it he was beginning to realize that Peyton's the one and she always has been but when he tries to tell her she finds it hard to believe him.**

 **In both scenarios they end up together it just depends if you want it to be smooth or rocky, please let me know! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. I love you but

**A/N: Thank you to; Celine for** **reviewing on the first chapter. I really liked what you said and I really appreciate it. Some of it was in French and I tried to translate it through google translate it but I was a little bit confused with all the stuff about Jake put I am really happy you liked it. Also thanks to;** **kit147 for following this story and I promise I am going to finish it! I decided to add the second chapter today because I was really happy with it so I really hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**

* * *

Chapter Two: I love you but…

"Oh" He said after a minute or two and she was reminded of the time he'd said the exact same thing after she'd confessed her love to him. Her heart broke a little bit more as she realized not much had changed since that night. Peyton started to walk away but the sound of Lucas shouting her name stopped her in her tracks and her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry. You caught me off guard" Lucas admitted feeling a bit annoyed at himself for saying; "Oh" after her revelation. Peyton nodded and waited for him to say something else.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he wasn't sure at that point which answer he'd prefer. She nodded but she was a little annoyed that he'd think she'd tell him if she wasn't absolutely sure.

"Yes. I took three tests and they all said the same thing… then I went to the doctors to confirm it. I'm sorry Lucas but this is really happening!" Peyton said a little venom in her tone.

"How far along are you?" Lucas asked ignoring the second part of her sentence.

"Six weeks" She said. "but you don't have to be involved… I don't want to force you into anything…" Peyton trailed off.

"Of course I'm going to be involved Peyton!" Lucas said, he stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder but she stepped away so fast he nearly fell over. She couldn't let herself fall for his charms again.  
"Peyton, I'm going to love this baby!" Lucas promised, his world had started to make sense again as he realized that he was going to be a father.

Tears started to roll down the blonde woman's face as she realized something that would keep breaking her heart. He didn't love her, he wanted her baby just not her. That would be something that she would find very hard to accept and suddenly she needed Brooke but Brooke was busy with Angie and she only had a few days left with her.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked furrowing his eyebrows he had just promised to be there for her and the baby.

"You don't get it do you, Lucas?" Peyton asked, frustrated with him at this point he frowned at her and tried to think of something to say but he came up blank.

"I love you, Lucas! You're like this never ending roller-coaster and you're so confusing but it's time for the roller-coaster to end because it's not just my heart on the line anymore it's our baby's too and I can't keep doing this Luke. You keep making me think you love me and then… and then you hurt me and it's clear to me by now that you don't love me!" Peyton shouted as more tears stained her face. She turned away from him and walked back to her car before he could say anything else.

When she was gone, Lucas was left to his own thoughts once again. While Peyton had been there he hadn't wanted to let his fears show. He'd wanted to be a father more than anything else in the world, he'd craved that for such a long time but now that it was really happening the fear of becoming like his own father; Dan Scott was trying to overcome him. He knew that, that was crazy as he was nothing like Dan but he had to admit that his entire situation was similar to Dan's had been all those years ago. only difference was that he had only got one woman pregnant... but that didn't make Lucas feel any better about himself.

Peyton's words kept replaying in his mind as he stared at the spot she'd been standing in five minutes ago; " I love you, Lucas and it's clear by now that you don't love me!"

Did he love Peyton? Because up until this point he'd been obsessed with getting Lindsey back. He loved Lindsey, he wasn't denying that but hadn't she just been a distraction from the start? He'd started dating Lindsey after he thought Peyton hadn't shown up at his book signing. Peyton had bought him the inspiration for "The Comet" so had he just been hiding his feelings from himself? He mentally kicked himself because now was not the time to be conflicted and it wasn't fair on Lindsey or Peyton. Why had he insisted on stringing them both along... well truthfully he hadn't actually meant to do that but he still had done it.

* * *

Three hours later (2pm) Lucas found himself outside Brooke and Peyton's house. He'd been going over and over in his head about what to tell Peyton since she'd told him she was pregnant and he finally thought he had the right thing to say. Brooke had left him a voice-mail earlier telling him that Angie had to go home he'd gone to the airport to comfort her but she said she wanted to be alone. He was half expecting Peyton and Brooke to be crying together eating Ice-cream. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

"Oh Lucas" Peyton said when she realized it was him at the door.

"Expecting someone else?" Lucas joked awkwardly but Peyton nodded.

"Actually yeah, Haley said she'd pop over later and Brooke's not really up to seeing anyone, right now" Peyton said pointing to where Brooke was lying on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her, eating ice-cream and watching what looked like a sad movie.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you" Lucas said, frowning a little bit. Peyton stepped outside and closed the door slightly behind her.

"What about?" She asked, dumbly. Lucas squinted.

"About the baby and about us" Lucas replied, Peyton crossed her arms as if she was hoping it would shield her from any false hope.

"What do you want to do?" He wondered. He knew that there was only one option that he liked but he also knew that she had every right to choose any one of them she wanted.

"I'm keeping the baby, Lucas!" She snapped, she was mad that he'd even suggest the other two.

"Okay... I'm glad that's what you want to do... it's just I wanted to see where your head was at, that's all. I promise!" Lucas said holding his hands up in defense. Peyton relaxed a little bit.

"Is that all? Because Brooke needs me right now" Peyton said, Lucas thought about it for a second there was more he wanted to say but he knew that Brooke needed Peyton right now and vice-versa so he decided to leave it for now. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's all" He lied before walking away, He watched Peyton walk back inside the house and sighed to himself. 'Why couldn't I have figured this out sooner?" He thought to himself before getting back in his car and driving home.

* * *

The next day Lucas found himself outside Brooke and Peyton's house once again. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open it.

"Hi Brooke" Lucas said he gave her a big hug. "How are you feeling?" He asked, she gave him a small smile.

"I'm missing Angie but I knew she had to go home eventually so I guess life must go on." She said, he detected misery in her voice but then again that was bound to happen. Brooke frowned at him. "But you're here to see Peyton, aren't you?" She added. He nodded.

"Yeah" He admitted, feeling a little bit guilty if he was being totally honest.

"Well I don't know if she'll be happy to see you, she's pretty pissed at you right now!" Brooke warned him.

"I know but I need to talk to her" Lucas said, Brooke stepped aside to let him in.

"Okay. I'll go get her" Brooke said as she walked towards Peyton's bedroom leaving him all alone. Five minutes later Brooke stepped back into the hallway with Peyton reluctantly following behind. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me" Brooke stated as she walked away leaving Peyton and Lucas alone.

"What is it, Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"I want to be here for you and the baby Peyton. I know I said that last night but when you asked if there was anything else I lied because I knew you and Brooke needed each other last night but there is something else I l..." Lucas said but he was cut short by Peyton's hand on his lips.

"Don't you dare say it Lucas because I don't think I can trust myself right now. You've said those words to me before but you've always hurt me afterwards... I love you but I can't trust you and I think you were only going to say that because I'm having your baby" Peyton said, Lucas stepped closer to her and looked her straight in her eyes.

"I mean it Peyton. I do love you and I know that I have a funny way of showing it but I do love you, Peyton. I always have... it just took me me a long time to realize it" Lucas admitted, his eyes never leaving hers as he said it. Peyton's breath caught in her throat. "I love you, Peyton and I'm going to love this baby... I promise you that I'm telling the truth!" Lucas said, he leaned in closer and captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet and when it ended Peyton stepped away.

"Lucas five minutes ago you were heartbroken over Lindsey leaving you... you've... you've been messing with my heart ever since I came back to tree hill and I can't do this right now" Peyton said sadly.

"What do I have to do to prove this to you?" He asked, Peyton shook her head.

"I don't now Luke. I've... I just need time... Okay?" Peyton asked, Lucas nodded.

"I'll wait for you Peyton Sawyer for as long as it takes" Lucas said. The sound of Peyton scoffing stopped whatever thought that was about to go through Lucas' head.

"You realize that's what you said to me before I left for L.A, don't you?" Peyton asked, Lucas bit his lip as he reminded himself of that day.

"I mean it this time, Peyton!" Lucas promised, Peyton shook her head.

"No, you just think you do" Peyton corrected him.

"Peyton... I'm sorry" Lucas said.

"Please just leave, Lucas" Peyton said softly.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know with a review. I hope to update the third chapter by at least next Thursday... but you never know I might update early... so thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**


	3. First Scan

**A/N: The idea for this chapter came to me and I just had to write it, hopefully it will help move the story along. I hope I got Karen in character enough but if she seems a little OOC then I'm sorry about that. Thank-you for the lovely reviews that I got from the last chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint? Please let me know with a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or F.R.I.E.N.D.S.**

* * *

Chapter Three: First Scan

Lucas turned his head towards the door as he heard a key being placed in it and wondered who it could be. His mother came in shortly after he heard it and walked through to the kitchen carrying groceries. It had been a month since he'd found out Peyton was pregnant and he hadn't been expecting to see his mother as he'd spoken to her on the phone recently.

"Mom?" He asked following her into the kitchen she turned to face him and she seemed mad at him.

"I came to give you these groceries and this…" She said slapping him across his face. He felt the place where her hand had just been.

"Ow!" He complained. Karen hugged him as if to apologise for the slap.

"I'm sorry I forgot myself then… it's just you did kind of need that too" She said, Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" He admitted.

"What were you thinking Luke? I didn't like Lindsey much but if you could cheat on her with Peyton surely that was a good sign that you didn't love her enough… and now you've gone and dug yourself in a hole. Lucas Peyton has been telling you she loves you since she came back to Tree Hill. I know that because I talk to Brooke a lot and you've been too stubborn to admit you love her back or even to let her go if you didn't want her but I know you better than anyone… even Haley, despite what she might think… you're my son and sadly you take after me when it comes to love. I realized my feelings for Keith later than I should have and I didn't get to spend enough time with him… I don't want that to happen to you!" Karen said.

"I'm sorry mom" Lucas said sincerely. Karen shook her head.

"I know you are but it's not me that needs to hear it, It's Peyton!" Karen said.

"I know that, Mom. I've been trying to tell her but she's trying to keep me at a distance" Lucas admitted.

"What do you expect Lucas?" Karen asked, Lucas sighed and looked at the floor as if expecting the answers.

"No matter how hard you try, those floorboards are not going to tell you the answers" Karen said as if reading her sons mind.

"I know that" he replied sadly. "I feel like an idiot" he added truthfully and Karen sighed.

"You've certainty been acting like one Lucas. I don't know how to help you but I'm going to try." She offered sadly.

"I just want her back mom" he admitted.

"I know that but it's not me you have to convince, It's Peyton and I'm sorry to say it but I'm not sure if she will take you back after all this" Karen admitted, she pulled her son in for another hug.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Lucas admitted.

"Well... I'm sure you'll find a way to prove your feelings for her but for now maybe you should both just focus on the baby and maybe you should try being her friend again?" Karen suggested, Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you're right!" Lucas said.

"Aren't I always?" Karen joked. "Anyway when is her first scan? It's got to be soon right?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, It's later on today. She is nearly 11 weeks pregnant" Lucas explained. Karen nodded.

"Well good luck and don't forget to give me a copy of my grandchild's first scan" Karen said.

"Don't worry, Mom. I won't forget" Lucas promised.

* * *

Peyton parked the comet outside Tree Hill Hospital. Lucas was standing by the doors looking at his phone when Peyton walked up to him.

"Hi" Peyton said, Lucas looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi, are you ready?" He said. Peyton nodded and he opened the door for her they walked to the lift in silence once inside Lucas turned to Peyton, he looked a little bit shy.

"So I was uh... thinking... and I know I'm not your favorite person right now but... uh... since we're having this baby together. Do you think we could try being friends again?" Lucas asked, Peyton smiled slightly.

"I suppose I could give it a try" She replied, although her voice had a hint of sadness in it. Peyton wanted to be with Lucas but after everything they'd been through she wasn't sure if she could trust him and the idea of being just friends with Lucas did seem like it was going to be a very hard thing for her to do. Peyton had wanted to reject Lucas' proposal of being friends but seeing him looking shy had stopped her and she thought that he deserved to be given this chance and besides it wouldn't be good for the baby if his or her parents hated each other.

"Thanks Peyton, you won't regret this. I promise!" Lucas said sincerely. Peyton nodded.

"I hope not" She replied, then the lift opened to their floor.

* * *

"Well everything seems to be fine. The baby is healthy and here is its heart beat" The doctor said as the sound of a baby's heartbeat started. They were both transfixed with the picture on the monitor of the baby.

"Oh wow" Peyton said finally, she was sporting a big smile and she knew in that moment that she was going to love this baby with all of her heart. Lucas smiled at Peyton and turned to the monitor and he vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect this baby from any hurt that came its way.

"Could we get three copies of the ultrasound picture, please? My mom wanted a copy" Lucas explained, the doctor nodded.

"Yeah that is fine" He replied.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas left the hospital together and just as Peyton was about to get in her car, Lucas stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Peyton are you busy tomorrow?" Lucas asked, Peyton turned to face him and shook her head. She had nothing to do at the label tomorrow and had been planning on staying home all day.

"Not really, why?" She wondered.

"Could we hang out? Get to know each other again?" Lucas asked.

"We already know each other" Peyton replied, a little coldly.

"I know... but we drifted apart after I left you in L.A and you know I want us to be friends again" Lucas said, his eyes seemed to be pleading with hers and Peyton sighed.

"Okay. I guess we could try this whole friends thing tomorrow" She reluctantly agreed causing Lucas to smile.

"Great, I'll drop by in the afternoon around 12" Lucas said, before walking away towards his car.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is a little short but I think that with the time-gap that it will really help the story move along. The bit with Karen at the start was inspired by an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S so I don't really own that but I remembered it and I just had to write it! I have an idea for the next chapter and it involves Jake. I thought if Jake comes back to Tree Hill it could provide more conflict with Lucas and Peyton and make it harder for Lucas. So let me know if you think that I should add Jake to the story? I will decide depending on how many people want him to be init. It will still be Leyton end game. Also if any of you know how old Jenny would be now please let me know, I think she was 2 in season 3 but I am not entirely sure. Plus this would be half way through season 5 because of the time gap I think she'd be about 8? My maths isn't very good so yeah... Please review and let me know.**


End file.
